1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a readout method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has been proposed wherein a vertical CCD shift register is shared by two pixels adjacent in the horizontal transfer direction, thereby increasing sensor aperture (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-60681). However, with the configuration proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-60681, readout electrodes are shared in the horizontal transfer direction, and readout voltage is applied between pixels in the vertical transfer direction, and accordingly, color mixture between pixels causes a problem.